Kirby, The TRUE Origin
by bgwillyDthtrp
Summary: 5 chapters, expected 6. Rated T just in case. My first fanfic. I DEMAND IDEAS FOR THE FINAL BOSS, SO R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Chapter One. Introduction

A century ago, in a dimension right next to us, is the planet named Puffergon and on the planet lives the species called the Puffians.

Each Puffian has a special attribute, but that day two very unique Puffians were born, Kirby and Mechy.

They had no attributes and the overlord was angry, so he sent them away, each in a starship.

The deal was that if they could make it back without help, could live on a normal citizens.

The next day Mechy made it back, but Kirby drifted on to Dreamland.

Now, a century after the incident, Kirby finally made it home, after the good times in Dreamland, only to find out it was taken over by the evil Gooeyans.

When Kirby landed, he was greeted by Gooey, a Gooeyan outcast that HATES his own kind.

Gooey is a purple slug thing, with a long, yellow tongue.

Now friends, the two head to the Empire O' Gooeyans and All That is Evil, in search of the good, ancient, hidden Puffian Scroll O' Power.

That's it for chapter 1. Stay tuned for more.PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW or Kirby says he'll "Byio byio pyio byio! (EAT YOU ALIVE OR DEAD, MY CHOSING)" Sorry Kirby is VERY hungery right now.


	2. Chapter 2 The Topaz

Please read.

Chapter Two. The Topaz

About halfway to the empire, Kirby gets hit on the head with a Konkwy fruit.

The fruit jogged Kirby into a dream, and it reminded him that before you can enter The Scroll O' Power's Santuary, you must possess the three ancient artifacts, The Topaz O' Morphry, The Amulet O' PK, and The Sword O' Weaponry.

When Kirby awoke from his dream, he told Gooey and they headed out to find the artifacts.

After a month of wandering, the two ended up in a town called The Soul of Many.

The two went into an antique shop and they spotted an old map.

The shop keeper said the map is the key to the artifacts.

Gooey took out his money sack and he bargained for it.

In the end Gooey bought it for 255 silver tokens.

Then he went to buy supplies.

Gooey bought some food, water, a grappling hook, a dagger(Because Kirby is small, isn't he), a shield, and some mahogany shoes.

Kirby suited up and Gooey took charge of the food.

They Followed the map to Triangle Temple.

Once there, they looked and found no entrance, so Kirby took out his grappling hook and caught it to the roof.

They climb up the rope to the second story and Kirby unhooks the rope from the roof.

After ten minutes they made it to the main room, and in the middle they saw The Topaz O' Morphry, but when they stepped into the light a giant spider/scorpian monster fell from the ceiling.

It exclaimed," I, Huwshne, shall never let you have this Topaz."

Then Huwshne shot poison at Gooey.

To dodge Gooey shot his tongue to the ceiling and pulled up.

Then quickly, Kirby goes in and through some fast footwork, gets the Topaz, and hides behind a pilar.

While behind the pilar, the Topaz told Kirby," Use your thoughts to take form."

Then Kirby morphed into a giant dragon and bunrt Huwshne to a crisp.

After telling Gooey how he became a dragon, the two began to follow the the map to the next destination.

That's the end of chapter 2. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3 The Amulet

Chapter 3. The Amulet

On the way to their next destination, Kirby transformed into a hover ship and Gooey jumped on.

With no delay the two made it to the Fountain of Gold in an hour.

Once to the main stucture, they saw a giant squid, and quickly hid behind a rock.

The squid said," I am so lonely. I wish I had someone to battle for fun. I would also give them my most prized possession. My Amulet. "

At this point Gooey came out and said," My friend and I will battle you, but you have to promise to give us the Amulet. "

" Okay! "

" Let's battle already then. "

The squid shot out some ink, three shots at Kirby, and three shots at Gooey.

Gooey ate the ink and said," Mmmmmmmmm! "

Kirby morphed into a "U" pipe and turns the ink shot back at the squid and changes back.

The squid didn't even flinch.

" Is that the best you got? "

" You wish! "

Gooey tackles the squid and bounces backwards into a rock.

" Byio (Die)! "

Kirby goes in and slashes the squid to bits, leaving only the squid's face.

Before the squid died, he said," You wanted a fight and that's what you got. "

Kirby looked all over for the Amulet and he found it in the rock Gooey smacked against and cracked in half.

The Topaz shined and popped into the Amulet.

Then the Amulet said," If you focus, you can lift the heaviest thing, spirits. "

Kirby focused and Gooey awoke, 100 percent energized and the to headed off again to the next destination.

That's it for chapter 3. Please review and give me ideas for the final boss.S 


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion

Chapter 4. The Reunion

By now the two's food supplies had dwindled and they were tired of having decaffeinated coffee and tofu and having no sugar packets.

They decided to make a quick stop to Maxinun Tomato Square. Through rummage and trade they ended up with 3 pounds of bacon, 3 dozen eggs, 3 cans of extra caffeinated coffee, 72 snack packs of nachos, 72 meals worth of taco supplies, a 5 gallon tub of frozen yogurt, and 5 pies, one Oreo, one Tollhouse, one apple, one raspberry, and one rhubarb.

The best part was the water was free!

Then when they were almost out of town, a guard came up and said," To leave this town you must pay 500 silver tokens. "

" We don't have even 1 bronze token! "

" I guess you can't leave then. "

Kirby wondered out loud," Byio pyio nyio (Is that you Mechy)? "

" Kirby? "

After a minor reunion (a 5 minute hug), Kirby told where he has been the last century and why he's traveling around.

Mechy then said," I'll join your quest, but let's rest thr night here in the square. "

That's it for chapter 4 and if you review, can you tell me if I overdid it on the whole food topic. I also know the chapter was short, but the last chapter will make up for it (not he next chapter though) Thanks for reading this far into my fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5 The Sword

Chapter 5. The Sword

In the middle of the night Kirby woke up, cold and shivering, thinking about how he had just reunited with Mechy.

He thought,' Why am I not happy? I just caught up to see my brother, so why do I feal a viod? '

All of a sudden, Kirby magically was in a temple, and there was Elder Puffian standing there in the pink moonlight.

Elder said slowly, as of importants," Kirby, all of the villagers and the royalty are being held at the center of the Empire. Kirby, for making it this far and by risking your life for so, I grant you the gift of vioce. "

Elder's hands glowwed a funny color and Kirby said," Did it... Hay I can talk! I CAN TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

The temple dissolved from around Kirby and in an instant Kirby was back at the tent.

While Kirby was doing the disco, both Mechy and Gooey woke up and when they came out into the sunlight, they asked in unison," Why are you dnasing Kirby? "

The two were surprised when Kirby answered," In a temple, Elder gave me the gift of vioce. "

" Cool. Now let's have breakfast and head out to The Sword Fortress. "

They ate breakfast and packed up, and by nightfall they made it to The Sword Fortress.

Mechy held his passcode card up and said,' We wish to enter. "

Then the doors opened, and a cart came out.

The cart stopped at the three's feet.

Mechy stepped on and Kirby and Gooey also got on, and once inside, Gooey and Kirby almost died of shock.

Kirby stated," We can just walk in here and take the Sword O' Weaponry? "

" Yes. "

There it was, the Sword O' Weaponry.

Kirby walked up and took it, and when he did, the Amulet disfused from Kirby's chest and popped into the hole in the Sword.

The Sword spoke in a firm vioce," I shall become your hearts desired at battle. "

Kirby exclaimed," Now we can head for The Scroll O' Power's Santuary.

That's it for chapter 5. I NEED ideas for the final boss in the next chapter, so R&R.


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Battle

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

From there the three went to the Scroll O' Power's Santuary.

About half way there, they bumped into a traveler.

The traveler said," Hey, you should respect your elders! "

But when he turned around, to Kirby's surprise he bowed down a spoke as to talking to royalty," It is the chosen one! I'm sorry for snapping at you. Please forgive me. "

" I'm the chosen one? ", Kirby stated confusedly.

" Once the evil Gooeyan Empire arose, the prophecy spoke of a pink warrior would arise and destroy the rising evil. "

" Well I do find myself strong in fighting and stuff like that, but what else did the prophecy speak about? "

" In the prophecy, it spoke about you saving us from great evil by destroying their leader by using his own evil minions and by using the power of the ancient artifacts and the Scroll O' Power. "

" Well if I am to let this happen I must leave now. "

" Well first take some of my food, it's the least I could do. " The Elder then handed over some dried fruits and some water. Then he pulled out a small necklace with some kind of sparkling water. " Take this water, from the springs of the Royal Family, some say it has healing properties. "

" Thank you, now I must be on my way. Good bye. " Kirby, Mechy, and Gooey continued on, slowly at first.

Ten once they reached the santuary, the sword was met by a holy light, and the door opened. A deep voice from the temple itself spoke out saying, " Only thee chosen one my pressume from this point. "

Kirby stepped inside, and was teleported into a room, but to Kirby's eyes, he was home, with his family. " Mom, dad? " Kirby then ran up to hug them, and slipped through, they were only holograms.

Kirby was reminded of what he needs to do. The room turned to normal and the scroll appeared. Kirby strolled forward, and picked up the scroll.

Then a boulder came out of nowhere, and was after Kirby. Kirby ran through a maze of tunnels, making no attempt to stop the boulder.

Then it all made sence to Kirby. He quickly turne daround and sucked up the boulder. " Wow, I'm stupid, I wasted half an hour running from a stupid boulder! "

Then Kirby walked back through the door from where he entered, grabbed the sword from the light, greeted by Gooey and Mechy. Mechy exclaimed, " Wow, that scroll is awfully fancy. "

Kirby hadn't taken the time to even look at the scroll. When he looked at his hands, he saw that it was embroidered with many jewels. He opened the scroll, but to his surprise, IT WAS BLANK!!!

" Is this the right scroll, is this all we were after?! " Kirby was furious! Then Gooey said, " Can we go and destory the evil already? "

Kirby still infuriated said, " Might as well. " Thus saying so, the embarked towards the roots of the empire.

After an epic battle too long to describe, Kirby finally made it to the bosses lair. Gooey was injured on the way, too bad for the Amulet to heal, so Mechy stayed back with Gooey.

All of a sudden Bowser appeared. He said, " I have your princess, Mario, if you wish to have her ba... wait a minute, you have the wrong room, you're looking for the Gooeyan King, right, he's down the hall to the left. "

Kirby said, " Thanks." and continued to the room where he needed to be. When h eentered, he saw a Gooeyan so big, if he were any bigger, he'd be a planet!

The King spoke out, " Kirby, I've been waiting. "

" Give my people back, let them go, all you want is me. "

" Young Puffian, if you wish to get them back, you must defeat me first." Upon saying so, the King sent a fire ball from his tongue. Kirby lifted his sword, and by using it's power, made it into a shield, and deflected the blast.

Then he changed the shield into a bow, and shot a very crude and miss-shapen piece of pillar at the King, but it barely scratched him!

The King then jumped up, and made an earth-shattering blow to the ground, making an earth-ripple effect, and it sent Kirby into the air. Taking advantage of being airborn, Kirby morphed, but only giving himself wings.

Kirby took the food he had, and morphed it into small bombs. Then he flew over the King, dropping 10 at a time, until he was out of them, but yet again, this did nothing to the evil lord.

The King then shoots several fireballs, catching Kirby's wings on fire, and sending him to the ground.

Kirby then gets an idea, he remembers that if the scroll were to be ripped, it would explode, thus destroying all in a miles range. He takes the bow and turns it back to a sword, and stabs the scroll. He quickly lanches it into the mouth of the beast.

At first, nothing, then the King broken into many pieces, and then was no more. Then Kingdom had been saved!

That's Chapter 6, next chapter is all about how winning is good for Kirby and stuff. plz R&R more!


End file.
